A Future Key
by Sailor Eterna
Summary: When a young woman lands outside of Usagi's doorstep, bare skinned, and alone, and a new enemy arises. Things start to get weird, and what does this young woman have to do with all of it. Takes place after Star's, rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

"Go my child! We do not have time!" A figure yelled.

"But mother! I-" Another responded.

"GO! You will find them there! Protect what you have been given, we will see one another again." The first figure had yelled. The figure ran fourth and shoved the second figure into a glowing tube like figure. The first figure could be plainly seen as a female, with a silver crown adorning her head.

"Mother!" The second figure screamed as she fell through the glowing tube. The 'mother' suddenly pulled something from her neck and held it up.

"No arguments are made! Send this child where she lay safe! Do as I command, for I am your welder, sacred Galaxy Crystal!" The 'mother' commanded, the item she had lifted from her neck began to glow a brilliant radiant white light, the glowing tube suddenly vanished with the second figure inside of it.

"Bad move Nyx." A voice from behind the 'mother' spoke.

"Ah Theagot, you know none of the move I make." The 'mother' now known as Nyx spoke, the item in her hand, as it revealed itself to be a crystal, still held in her hand.

"I can guess though, can't I? You have brought destruction to your kingdom by not giving me your daughters hand in marriage." Theagot spoke, his voice dark and foretelling.

"As a mother, you are the last low lying scum that I would allow the heiress of the galaxy to marry. As queen, I still won't allow it, because as you see, my daughter has been promised to another." She spoke, her blue eyes hardening and challenging the dark lord to say something.

"That pretty boy, Prince Alexander from earth?" He spoke, growling as he mentioned the boy's name.

"Yes, that 'pretty boy' is the strongest sword fighter in the Galaxy and having the earth kingdom on the side of the Golden Solstice is a rather smart idea if you agree. That and, the two of them are in love. That was something I didn't expect but it seems like the correct choice very much to me." The queen spoke.

"I'm beginning to wonder, queen. Whom do you care more for, your daughter or your kingdom."

"There are times when I must put one in front of the other. My kingdom knows how important my daughter is. She holds the key to unlocking the future." She spoke.

"And what key would this be." Theagot growled.

"You won't live to find out." The queen shot back. She stepped back and yelled, "Guardians assemble!" She commanded. Suddenly a whirl wind of several different colors appeared. They all wore sailor fuku's according to the sector in which they held. There was Grand Sailor Mercury, Grand Sailor Mars, Grand Sailor Venus, Grand Sailor Jupiter, and Grand Sailor Moon. (Before you all start flipping out, these are the Inner's ancestors)

They all began firing attacks at the dark lord who was sending them right back at them at the senshi. Theagot was becoming tired as he had just recovered from another battle with the Neptune warlords and was not in his fullest power. At once as they had begun they stopped, they were all in a circle around the dark lord. His head was spinning as he tried to get a bearing on what had just happened. But the attacks had done their job of distracting him. They joined hands and yelled together in unison. "Grand Sailor Destroy Attack!" Red light burst from the joined Sailor's hands as a few of them cried out.

"Your highness! Now flee to Morganna of the moon kingdom, the citizens have been evacuated! This attack won't hold him for long! Those of us who survive will follow you!" Grand Sailor Venus called to the queen as she gritted her teeth in pain.

"Thank you Venus…. we will meet again I promise." She spoke, and held the crystal out, and like that, the queen was gone.

-In the very distant future-

"REI-CHAN! GIVE IT BACK!" A blonde haired high pitched female cried out.

"Usagi no bakaaaa. Come on! You've had the latest issue for the last three weeks! I wanna read it!" A raven haired girl responded, standing above the blonde haired female with a book in her hand.

"Usagi-chan, Rei-chan, please stop fighting I'm trying to study!" Came a quiet voice peering over her book, blue hair and blue eyes in all. The two squabbling girls didn't seem to hear the blue haired ones request. "Makoto-chan can you please make them stop?" She asked looking over at a brown haired female.

"Hai hai. Oi! Rei-chan! Usagi-chan! Stop the arguing! Some of us are trying to do things!" Makoto spoke from her place at the table. The two females suddenly stopped and looked over at the tall brown.

"Gomen Mako-chan." Rei said pulling her arm down that held the book above Usagi's head. Usagi jumped at this and snatched the book from Rei's hand.

"I wasn't done reading it." Usagi spoke holding it against her chest. "Gomen Ami-chan. I'll try to be quieter." Then she looked back over at Rei. "Maybe, Minako-chan can get you a copy." She suggested.

"Maybe… where is that baka anyways?" Rei spoke, the word 'baka' being used with endearment for her other blonde haired friend.

"I'm not sure… she said something about a volleyball game." Usagi shrugged as she looked behind Rei on the wall to see the clock, her eyes popped. "NANI!? How'd it get so late already! I gotta go!" She spoke springing up and without waiting for a goodbye from the other females flew out the door. She flew down the shrine steps and booked it double time towards her humble adobe. When she got there however she was not expecting to find what she did on her door step. It was a young female, shed of all and any clothing. She had long black hair and looked scared if anything. She was curled up and holding her stomach.

Usagi moved forward a bit. "Um… hello?" She spoke towards the female.

The unknown female lifted her head and blinked. "Whe- where am I?" She spoke looking up, she had beautiful blue eyes, strangely much like Usagi's, but they were full of fear. "Who are you?" She spoke looking towards Usagi. "Better yet who am I..?" She trailed off but looked back to Usagi for an answer.

Not knowing who this female was, but could see that she was scared and in need of help. "Don't worry, I'm a friend, call me Usagi-chan." She spoke a smile hitting her mouth. "What can I call you?" She asked tilting her head, as if the female hadn't just asked who she herself was.

The girl shrugged. She glanced up to see a few people walking by, she heard the word 'San' in the sentence and a "ako" at the end. She returned her gaze back towards Usagi. "San-ako..?" She spoke putting the two words together.

"San-ako… Sanako-chan!" Usagi spoke not wanting to scare the young female, who was now going back Sanako. "Sanako-chan, you don't need to be scared." She spoke holding her hand down to the blue eyed female.

Hesitant at first, Sanako eventually took Usagi's hand. Usagi gently pulled her up and put her arm around the female. She then lead Sanako slowly in the house, calling out for her mother. Little did Usagi know, but she had another grand adventure waiting around the corner.

-  
A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for reading the prologue to my newest story. Hopefully you all liked it! Please leave a comment and tell me what you thought! Thanks! :D

Disclaimer: I only own my original characters in this story. (Nyx, Morganna, Selene, Alexander ect) All other characters are property of the rightful owner


	2. Chapter 1: Who is she?

A/N: Hey guys! Here's the first official chapter aside from the prologue. Thank you to 'LoveInTheBattleField' for the encouraging words of being my first review! Please enjoy the story!  
-

Sanako sat on a quietly in the living room of the Tuskino's home, Shingo on the opposite side of the couch, indulged in his video games and had not noticed the strange girl yet, sitting in nothing other than a flannel blanket as Usagi and her mother talked in hushed tones in the next room over.

"Usagi who is that person?" Ikuko, Usagi's mother asked peering into the doorway of the kitchen to look at the black haired female.

"I don't know mama; she just said her name is Sanako. She looks scared and lost. Can we let her stay with us just for a while? Just till she's able to figure out who she is? She can stay in Chibi-usa's old room!" Usagi spoke, mentioning her future daughter.

"I suppose… how old is she?" Ikuko asked.

"Uh.. hold on." Usagi spoke before going out of the kitchen to the girl sitting in the blanket. "Sanako-channnnn." She sang.

"Y-yes?" Sanako spoke startled by the blond haired senshi.

"How old are you?" Usagi asked, a smile on her face.

"I.. I'm not sure." Sanako spoke softly looking down.

Usagi feeling sorry for the female gave the female her hand. "It's ok Sanako-chan, come with me. Mama wants to meet you." Usagi said holding her hand out to the female.

Hesitantly again Sanako took Usagi's hand and allowed her to pull her up, Sanako not realizing she had to hold on to the blanket, let it fall as she stood up.

"Usagi no baka, move I can't se- OH!" Shingo suddenly broke out of his trance to yell at his older sister as he turned his head to see Sanako just as the blanket fell.

"HENTAI!" Usagi screamed as she grabbed a pillow and threw it at her brother as she pulled the blanket up and wrapped it back around Sanako and quickly pulled her into the kitchen. Sanako was now clutching the blanket, her face red as she stared down at the floor.

"Gomen…" Sanako spoke looking down.

"No no! It's fine Sanako-chan! Shingo's just being a baka." Usagi assured her friend.

"Anyways, your Sanako-chan?" Ikuko spoke as if it wasn't obvious, Sanako nodded slightly adverting her gaze downwards.

"Yes ma'am." Sanako spoke.

"Please! Call me Ikuko! Ma'am makes me seem so old!" Ikuko laughed taking Sanako's hand. "And of course Sanako-chan! You can stay here!" She said with a smile.

Sanako had to let out her own smile as she looked up at Ikuko. "Thank Ik-uko, Ikuko." She said, having to get used to saying the name first time around.

"Yay! Usagi-chan show Sanako-chan to wear she was going to be staying." Ikuko told her daughter as she smiled again. Usagi nodded and grabbed Sanako's hand as Sanako's free hand wrapped around her blanket as Usagi led her out of the room, still glaring at her little brother. Following Usagi up a pair of steps, then going up one more, there was a small bedroom with a desk and window bay bed.

"This is where you can stay! My daugh- I mean cousin stayed here a while before she went back to.. Hokkaido." Usagi quickly lied.

Sanako nodded looking around the blanket still pressed against her body. Usagi suddenly got an idea. "Sanako-chan! I have a great idea! Let's go shopping! I have some people you have to meet!" Usagi spoke grabbing both of Sanako's hands and jumping up and down.

"O-ok." Sanako watched the excited 16 year old.

"Here! I'll go see if I have something that you can borrow to wear so we can get you some new clothes!" She spoke out as she flew down the steps into her room. Her communicator, broach and a grey cat was asleep on the bed. She flew onto it making the cat startled it awake.

"USAGI!" The cat wailed, a now visible crescent moon on its head. "What are you doing?!" She spoke, her eyes wide and heart beating quickly.

"Luna! I found a girl outside, she says her name is Sanako. She's staying with us for a while! She doesn't remember anything about herself though.." Usagi trailed. "But! I'm taking her to meet everyone!" She didn't give the cat time to respond as she grabbed her communicator and hit the 'inner planets' button.

Four faces soon appeared on screen. "What's up Usagi!? Trouble!?" A perky voice broke through first.

"No Minako-chan! I have a new friend I want you all to meet! Her name is Sanako-chan. I found her outside when I got home, she was bare-skinned and doesn't remember anything, how she got to my door step, how old she is, or where she's from! And I thought it would be best for her to have friendly people around her so she could have good memories until she remembers everything! She's staying at my house for now. Anyways, minna! Let's meet in Juuban shopping district in 20 minutes! Bye-bye!" Usagi rambled out without giving her friends to respond she shut down the conference and sprang to her closet searching for something her new found friend would be able to wear.

In the end she found a pair of blue jeans and a red tank top that fit Sanako. She helped Sanako pull her long hair back into a pony tail but it still reached down near her knees, Usagi wondered why it was so long but didn't complain. "Kawaii! Sanako-chan! You look so cute!" She squealed hugging the shy young woman. "Come on! Everyone will be waiting!" She yammered on grabbing Sanako's hand and pulling her back down the steps and into the entry way. "Mama! We're going out for a while!" Usagi shouted as she threw a pair of black flats at Sanako who put them on and was once more hauled away by the energetic blond.

Upon reaching the shopping center, Sanako was out of breath as she was breathing hard in order to regain her breath. Usagi was in perfect condition due to her long sprints to the temple in order to try and not be late to the scout meetings. Usagi scanned the area and sure enough found her friends. She waved happily. "Minna! Rei-chan! Minako-chan! Mako-chan! Ami-chan! Over here!" She called.

Seeing the blond waving at them the group headed over. "Really Usagi! Why are you being so loud!" Rei spoke.

"Rei-chan don't be meannnn! Not in front of Sanako-chan!" Usagi said pointing back towards the black haired woman.

"Sanako! It's nice to meet you! I'm Hino Rei! Please call me Rei-chan." Rei spoke ignoring Usagi, looking past her and offering a smile to the young female. Sanako nodded shyly in return. "And that's Makoto-chan, Ami-chan and Mina-chan! You already Usagi-chan, she's a bit of an airhead." Rei said winking at Sanako.

"REI-CHAN TAKE THAT BACK!" Usagi shouted gaining the attention of a few shoppers, the rest of the group began laughing, even Sanako had to crack a smile.

Suddenly a scream was heard and the scouts whirled around. There was a dark figure hovering in the sky, it was a male with a dark look on his face. "Princess." It spoke, looking directly in the girl's direction. Instantly the inners gathered around Usagi.

"Where are your guardians now princess?" The male asked.

"Right here!" One of the inners shouted, Sanako couldn't turn her head to see, it was like her body was frozen with fear or she was in some time of trance. The male hadn't turned his head either, he was staring past the Inners and the Moon princess, straight at Sanako.

"What's wrong Selene? No mother here to protect you? No Alexander to defend you?" The male teased.

Sanako couldn't respond, she was frozen with fear, something was telling, more like screaming inside of her to run. But she couldn't, she was stone dead. Suddenly she felt a radiant burst of warmth within her, and something whispered. 'Don't worry my child, your true forum will protect you when he comes.'

"Theagot! How dare you trespass on my sanctuary! I forbid you to come closer!" Sanako suddenly said, surprising herself.

"Ah! The princess finally speaks!" Theagot laughed darkly.

"I will end you!" Sanako shouted and suddenly she was lifted up into the air. A radiant red light over took her and she reappeared in a deep red dress. A silver necklace around her neck. "Galaxy Crystal Retrieve!" She yelled. The necklace around her neck began glowing and lifted into the air, forceful waves began vibrating out of it and towards Theagot. The waves grew stronger and more radiant, Theagot was thrown back and then flew up out of the aim of the attack.

"You have one for now, Princess. But keep this in mind. You will be mine." Theagot spoke as he suddenly vanished.

Sanako was engulfed by another radiant light and the dress faded, soon she was back in her jeans and tank top. She was still in the air though as she began falling back towards the ground.

"SANAKO-CHAN!" Usagi screeched as did the rest of the Inner's.

Barley hearing them, Sanako suddenly felt herself fall into someone's arms, she glanced up to see twilight blue eyes staring back down at her, and someone seemed to say. "Sleep my princess, it's not your time to wake." And with that, Sanako faded into darkness.

And there you have it! The first chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! :D Please review and tell me if you loved it or hated it!


End file.
